tracybeakereturnsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandy 'Elektra' Perkins
Mandy' Elektra' Perkins is a Care-Child who lives in the DG. Biography Before the Dumping Ground TBA Series 2 Elektra Elektra a 15- year old teenage girl arrives and attacks Liam O'Donovan, but then after Carmen Howle convinces her to try intoducing herself again, she instantly makes a good impression on members of the dumping ground. She starts a club called SETA (Secret Elm Tree Army), where she tricks the kids into stealing and pranking. Harry Jones sees Elektra stealing, and so Elektra tells Harry not to tell anyone what happened. She makes sure Harry doesn't tell by cutting off Jeff's leg and then Elektra threatens to cut of Jeff's head if Harry tells. Liam tricks Elektra into telling Tracy Beaker what she did. But as they are going to see Mike Milligan , Sapphire Fox finds out what Elektra did to Jeff and storms out Harry's room and attacks Elektra before Mike splits them up and then Sapphire stomps into her room with Jeff, to fix him. Elektra then packs her bags and is about to leave when Mike confronts her and says she will be given a second chance. Day at the Country Mike and Gina Conway have planned the weekend in the countryside to perfection. That is, until Gina twists her ankle and can't join in with the activities. While Liam and Elektra tease each other about who is going to win, Tracy is made the new leader of Gina's team, with the other leader of the other team being Mike. Feeling that Tracy and Harry are slowing down the team's chances of winning (what Liam and Elektra think this trip is all about), Elektra secretly changes the direction from right to left, so that Tracy ends up leading their team the wrong way. Elektra then sets off with Toby Coleman and Carmen, after telling Tracy that she can't lead them anywhere. Taking the map off Tracy, Elektra finds a shortcut, and when pressuring Carmen to cross it causes Carmen to nearly fall through a bridge into the deep river. Luckily, Tracy hears Carmen's screams and saves her. After this, Elektra saves Harry from an Adder. Snake Bite Elektra's old friend Kali turns up, and it seems she and Elektra were in a gang called Cobras who were quite tough and Kali was sent to prison. She turns up at the Dumping Ground seeming very genuine and sorry, winning over Mike and Tracy. But when she and Elektra sneak out, Kali seems like she is back to her old tricks with a gang of new Cobra members. Kali persuades Elektra to run away with her and the gang so Elektra goes to pack her things. Toby tries to stop her but she goes anyway. Toby goes after her and tries to stop her one more time but she refuses and says that she doesn't belong at the Dumping Ground so leaves with Kali, but realises the other Cobras are missing. She finds them having mugged Toby and demands that they give his things back so they give them back and Toby runs away. A distressed Toby runs into Tracy and breaks down crying. Elektra stands up to the Cobras and realises that Kali hasn't changed at all, and realises that she herself has changed so she leaves Kali and goes back to the Dumping Ground. Toby tells Tracy about what happened. Elektra turns up and apoligises, though it is discovered that she may not be able to stay for much longer. Grandad Elektra and Liam play pranks on each other. Series 3 Going Home It is revealed that Elektra has a sister called Melissa. Melissa returns to announce she is engaged and getting married the following days; however she wants Elektra to attend the wedding to be her bridesmaid. It is revealed their parents chucked Elektra out many years ago. It is also revealed that her real name is Mandy Perkins, but she prefers to be called Elektra, as she as been away from her family for a long period of time and she feels that she never fit in with them, and a different name would be a new start. She is invited to her parents house before the wedding, and they seem very nice at first glance, but it's soon realised that they are very controlling, and they only seem to use her when they want and they don't care about anyone else. This happens again, resulting in Elektra returning back to the Dumping Ground. Trivia Elektra is the Second Character to have her name to be the episode title. Category:Main Character